Arañando el infierno
by Sofi Isabel
Summary: ¿Y si los Dursley hubiesen conseguido que Harry no fuera nunca a Hogwarts? Este fic ha sido creado para los Desafíos del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


Los personajes mencionados en la siguiente historia perteneces a J.K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los Desafíos del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Reto: ¿Y si los Dursley hubiesen conseguido que Harry no fuera nunca a Hogwarts?

* * *

**Arañando el infierno**

Encendió el porro con una mano temblorosa. En cuanto dio una pitada, el contenido del mismo llegó directo a sus pulmones, adormeciendo casi al instante su mente furiosa e hiperactiva. Miró a su alrededor. El lugar en el que se encontraba era un basurero. Había cigarrillos de todo tipo abandonados a mitad de fumar, jeringas que sus dueños habían dejado caer, botellas de alcohol ya consumidas y condones usados que se escondían en los rincones. También había que mencionar a tres vagos que habían caído la noche anterior sobre unos colchones hediondos. El chico no sabía si estaban desmayados o ya habían logrado hacer lo que buscaban desde hacía años: acabar con sus miserables vidas.

Sabía que aquellas personas eran la peor basura que había habitado este planeta. ¿Pero acaso también no lo era la gente con la que había vivido toda su vida? Lo único que los diferenciaba de los tres drogadictos del suelo y de él mismo era su auto último modelo, su casa impoluta, sus colegios caros y sus modales cargados de pretensiones e hipocresía… No eran mejores que ellos. No eran mejores que nadie.

– ¡Potter!

Harry exhaló la última bocanada de humo y arrojó el cigarrillo ya consumido al suelo. Se giró para ver, con sus ojos ya enrojecidos, quién era el que lo había llamado.

Un hombre más grande que él lo miraba enojado desde la otra punta de aquel galpón. Dos rudos guarda espaldas lo seguían. Uno de los drogadictos del colchón se movió ligeramente al escuchar el grito, pero no se levantó.

– ¿Otra vez aquí, vago de mierda?

Harry se levantó del cajón donde se hallaba sentado y enfrentó al hombre. Era mucho más bajo que él y los gorilas que lo seguían. Y desde que había escapado de la casa de los Dursley tantos meses atrás se encontraba aún más flaco que nunca. En una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, su agresor hubiera ganado en un segundo.

– No eres nadie para prohibirme la entrada – le dijo, montando en cólera. Odiaba que le dijeran lo que debía hacer. Había obedecido reglas estúpidas toda su infancia, no le gustaba la idea de que siguieran mandándolo.

– Claro que si, soy a quien le debes dinero, muchacho – gruñó el hombre, y unos de sus gorilas sonrió con malicia, seguramente calculando cuánto tiempo tardaría en aplastar los huesos del pobre chico.

El corazón de Harry latió con violencia. La suma de su deuda era escalofriante para alguien que vivía de la calle, como él.

– ¡Págame! – ordenó el hombre con un gruñido.

– No tengo dinero – contestó el chico lacónicamente – Tal vez si me dieras algún otro trabajo, podemos negociar – propuso.

– No voy a darte otro "trabajo". Quiero el efectivo. Ahora.

– Yo también lo quiero, pero la vida no es justa – le dijo Harry, con sarcasmo y frustración. Él sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba.

Se volteó para volver a su asiento a pasar el resto de su día allí, pero una mano lo sujetó por el cuello y lo obligó a mirar a su captor. El guardaespaldas más grande de todos lo tenía sujeto tan fuerte que, por la falta de oxígeno y todo lo que había fumado desde la noche anterior, comenzó a marearse.

– No entiendes cómo es esto, Potter – le dijo el jefe del hombre que lo sujetaba, acercándose al rostro de Harry – Me devuelves lo que me debes en menos de veinticuatro horas, o tu cadáver aparecerá en el Támesis.

Harry estaba ahogado y su vista se nublada. No podía contestarle. El guardián lo soltó y lo empujó contra unas cajas donde Harry cayó, respirando con dificultad.

– Veinticuatro horas, Potter… Veinticuatro horas, no me importa cómo, pero consigue lo que me debes.

El magnate se dio vuelta, y sus guardaespaldas lo siguieron. Antes de salir del galpón, pasó junto al colchón donde se hallaban los drogadictos aún durmiendo y por pura diversión pateó a uno en el estómago.

* * *

Harry no sabía cómo conseguir lo que le pedían. Era hombre muerto. Rió con amargura mientras bordeaba el río Támesis, lugar que prometía ser su tumba. Nadie lo extrañaría cuando la amenaza se cumpliera. Nadie denunciaría su desaparición. Sus tíos lo dejarían pudrirse allí. Sus padres ya lo habían abandonado al morirse, y ese estúpido colegio de magia no había peleado por él cuando su tío se negó a enviarlo: estaba acostumbrado a que lo patearan como a un perro.

Se irguió, mirando el atardecer. Sus tíos… Sus tíos… Nunca habían dado nada por él. Nada, en ningún sentido… Pero Harry creía que había llegado el momento de que pagaran su deuda.

Harry salió de Londres sólo una horas más tarde con el poco dinero que le quedaba. Tomó un autobús que lo llevaría a Little Whinging.

Hacía meses que no pisaba la cuadra donde vivían sus tíos. Había salido de allí el mismo día que cumplió diecisiete años luego de una furiosa pelea entre él, su primo y su tío. Su tía se había limitado a sacar del armario de debajo de la escalera, que había sido su cuarto y refugio durante años, las pocas pertenencias que tenía y las había arrojado a la calle con asco.

Miró, con expresión de repugnancia, el número 4 de Privet Drive. Una luz estaba encendida en la sala y las siluetas de tres personas se dibujaban sobre las cortinas inmaculadas.

Tocó el timbre, apretando los dientes.

Su tío apareció inmediatamente. Empalideció al ver a su sobrino parado en su puerta.

– ¡Pe…pe…Petunia! – exclamó, con verdadero pánico en la voz – ¡Es el chico!

Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Harry la trabó con el pie a tiempo. Luego de un forcejeo entre su tío y él, Harry logró entrar. Vernon quedó apretado contra la pared. Harry cerró la puerta tras de si y pasó a la sala sin que lo invitaran.

Su tía lo miraba horrorizado, con las manos en la boca para no chillar. Su primo, tan grande como los dos gorilas de aquella mañana, estaba pálido.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – su tío se había recuperado, y fue a pararse delante de su familia, para protegerlos.

– Necesito dinero – Harry fue al grano. Ni "Hola", ni "Buenas noches", ni nada.

Examinó la sala con interés. Sus tíos no le darían nada, pero allí había cosas de valor que servirían.

– ¡Estás loco! – se atrevió a murmurar su tía.

– ¡Llamaré a la policía! – dijo su tío, con valentía. Se dirigió al teléfono, pero Harry llegó antes que él.

Antes de que Harry pudiera tocar el aparato, éste estalló. Dudley emitió un chillido y pegó un salto. Siempre ocurrían cosas así cuando estaba frente a los Dursley.

– ¡Sigue siendo un bicho raro, papá! – Dudley estaba al borde del llanto.

– ¡Aléjate de nosotros!

Harry los miró con verdadero odio. Su vida era un desastre por ellos. Jamás había recibido otra cosa más que desprecio de su parte. Jamás había tenido una palabra de aliento o de cariño. Su vida en la secundaria había ido de mal en peor. Si le hubieran permitido ir a Hogwarts… a aquel lugar que prometía ser mejor… Pero no, ni siquiera la idea de dejarlo ir por un año entero era buena para los Dursley: querían convertirlo en el ser más miserable de todos. Y lo habían conseguido.

Harry no pudo contenerse. En realidad, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Nunca había aprendido a utilizar lo que habían dicho que era su "magia". Sólo aparecía espontáneamente, en casos como esos. Las finas lámparas del techo estallaron, los adornos y portarretratos de la sala saltaron de sus estantes y se estrellaron contra el suelo. Los tres Dursley gritaron de horror al ver cómo volaban hacia ellos los objetos destruidos, con sus puntas filosas…

– ¡Haz que pare! – chilló tía Petunia.

El televisor y el dvd estallaron, produciendo un cortocircuito en el toma corriente. Unas chispas saltaron sobre la alfombra y las cortinas. Los Dursley chillaron aún más fuerte, y trataron de correr hacia la cocina. La puerta se cerró, dejando a los Dursley pasmados. Harry salió de la casa con rapidez, sin saber qué hacer. No había pretendido prender fuego la casa, pero tampoco iba a salvarlos. No, ellos jamás habían hecho algo por él.

Harry se alejó unos cuantos metros de la casa, escuchando los gritos desesperados de los únicos familiares que le quedaban. A dos cuadras del lugar se sentó sobre un paredón, a esperar… un camión de bomberos, una patrulla de policía y una ambulancia corrieron en dirección al número 4 de Privet Drive. Por lo rápido que había avanzado el fuego, Harry dudaba que hubiera quedado algo en pie. No lo remordía la conciencia. Hacía años que no tenía una.

Dejó Little Whinging con el último cigarrillo que le quedaba en la boca, al amanecer. Tal vez no había conseguido lo que realmente lo había llevado hasta allí, sin embargo había realizado uno de los propósitos de su vida: vengarse de los Dursley.

Seguramente tendría que esconderse un tiempo, de la ley y de aquel hombre que había amenazado con matarlo. Tanto si terminaba en prisión o en el fondo de un río, lo consolaba saber que las personas que habían hecho miserable su vida irían al infierno junto a él.

* * *

_N/a: Bueno... este fue mi primer reto. Un tanto tétrico, un tanto melodramático, y con un final a lo Carrie. Sin embargo, siempre imaginé que si Harry no hubiera ido a Hogwarts hubiera sentido rencor hacia los Dursley, y que de alguna manera podría haber equivocado el camino. _

_No puedo decir "espero que les guste", ya que hasta a mi me resulta bastante tétrico, pero puedo decir "espero que me digan qué les pareció"_


End file.
